My Sweet Princess
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Sakura spends a romantic evening with her beloved Syaoran. This is a repost of my first fanfic. Lemon ahead, so if you're not comfortable reading this, don't read. No flames please.


I must begin that this is a repost of my very first fanfic made that was taken down. I believe it was falsely flagged. It's a good thing I kept a backup of this, I thought I lost my first-made fanfic for good, so I'm gonna put this back up for those who enjoy this one. Everything written here is exactly as how I had written it back then, though with a few modifications/changes, which is different from the recent stories I made; I was a rookie fanfic writer back then.

Honestly people, if you don't like reading this kind of story, then simply turn away; no one's forcing you to read this. And don't falsely flag down stories just because you don't like it. If you happen to stumble or search upon a higher age rating and that you're disdainful about it, it's not my fault and you shouldn't go falsely flagging it. I refuse to surrender to these things when I've made these from me being in the fanfiction community for 7 years (at this point), that we fans are free to express our creativity. Everyone should be aware of stories being falsely flagged. This is fanfiction, can't we fanfic writers express and write what we want to write, as the tagline goes "unleash your imagination"? Everyone should remember that tagline. Again we are here to freely express what we feel like writing. Don't ever forget the purpose of fanfiction writing.

So don't forget these, alright? Now onward with my story. Again, if you don't like it, turn away! It's not that hard, right?

* * *

**My Sweet Princess**

_Hello people. This is a lemon fic I wanna make, and it's my favorite couple. To tell you the truth, there weren't enough SxS TRC lemon fics, so I decide to make one (Maybe some more? Yes I'll make another or more...). So anyways, enjoy! Have fun! I apologized if its not too long or short on whatever I'm making here. If you are unable to handle this kind, turn away now! And don't say I didn't warn you from the start. Just saying it to avoid trouble here._

_Let me put a little introduction here, so you all got know me a little. As I post this, I am a new writer here. This is my first fanfic ever posted, and there'll be more I assure you, though I am kinda slow. So I'm new, especially at story making, so again, I'm sorry if its lame, short or anything. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. It rightfully belongs to CLAMP. But the fic and ideas here are mine._

The gang had arrived in another world where they continue with usual primary objective. They heard where it's located, situated within the mountains where it was found in an ancient disused shrine. And its night time and they need a deserved rest after a little rumble from the previous world before, where they had a lot of action. Sakura decided that she wanted to sleep with Syaoran. And she knows she needs it.

Back from the previous world days prior to arriving here, Sakura has been experiencing strange feelings she's having. She has been blushing every time she's around or with Syaoran. And more problems: she kinda gets wet from thinking about him. Then, as what Fai had said it, she is falling in love with him. Sakura had to admit it herself, she kinda falls for him ever since she woke up and "first" saw him. She may not know this handsome young man, but she kinda sees him to be very attractive, and her feelings for him develop as their Odyssey continues on. Sakura asked Fai how to get over this feeling and said, "Well, if you want to, you can try to 'please' him in any way you want." Sakura thought about it, and found an answer. She has decided to release all her feelings for him.

Now they're here, 4 months since their Odyssey starts. Sakura knocks on his door. "Syaoran, may I come in?" she calls from the door. "Sure. Come in." Syaoran responded while he puts his shirt on. Sakura got in, closed the door and locked because she knows it will happen. Question is does she have the courage to pull it off? The thought makes her blush. She then bravely but nervously puts her plans in motion.

"Syaoran, could I sleep with you?"

"Sure princess, you can."

Sakura makes her way to sit at the bed beside him. Her heart pounds rapidly at this point.

"Syaoran, you know we've been friends for a long time. I think you should call me by my name. That's how friends do right?"

"Err, right, princess...?" Syaoran got a little confused from her words.

"Call me Sakura." she touched his hand and holds it. "Would you call me that? Please and from now on?"

"If that's what you want, princess."

"Sa-ku-ra. Honestly, is it hard to say my name?" she said as she leant closer to his ears.

"Not really. I thought to give you respect since you are royal born."

"Well you are my friend, so there's no problem."

Some minutes passed. As Syaoran has done brushing his teeth he then prepares for bed. Sakura thought that now she should do it now.

"Syaoran, I have something to tell you."

"Well, go tell me."

"Listen Syaoran, we have been traveling to search for my feathers. And you have done a lot for me. But I see that that you haven't done anything to please yourself. Not once. And I feel sorry for you." Sakura said as she looks into his chocolate eyes that always enchants and enthralls her.

"No need to be. I'm doing it all, for you and for myself as well. That's how it is."

"Yes, but even so... You need to please yourself for once, anything besides looking for feathers and all. And Syaoran..." she leant closer to his ears. "I have to say this now. Because you have done a lot for me and is willing to sacrifice all just for my sake... I have fallen for you." Syaoran was shocked.

"Syaoran...I...love you. I love you all this time. Whenever you treat me good, I always feel happy. Whenever you put yourself in danger, I always get worried. I don't want to lose you Syaoran. You're my most precious person ever."

Syaoran can hardly believe what she said. She may have lost her memories of him, but throughout this journey she got to know him and already developed feelings for him. She is falling deeply in love with him "again".

Syaoran doesn't know what to say. He tries to but the words got stuck in his throat. Sakura doesn't know what her body may do next. After all this time of holding her feelings back from him and can't take anymore of holding it back, she decided to release it all. So she leant in kissed him directly on his lips. Syaoran was obviously very shocked at her actions, and eventually relaxed into the kiss. Syaoran embraced her back as Sakura pressed her lips deeper into his.

Minutes later, Sakura pulled out for air. Both were shocked at their actions, blushing deeply both are as they looked at each other's eyes. Sakura can see the love in his eyes, love that has been there for a long time. Syaoran pulled out, blushing furiously. "Sakura! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" he said to her.

"What for?"

"For kissing you! I didn't mean to lose control. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok Syaoran." Sakura cups his cheeks, now looking in his eyes with worry.

"It's all ok. I want do that to you in a long time. But Syaoran...do you love me?"

"...Yes. I do Sakura."

"Well, then kiss me back. I want you... I want to be with you..." with that, Syaoran seems to lose his control. So Syaoran kissed her and she kissed back. He pushed her down at the bed, ravagely kissing one another. After that, they pull apart for air. "Syaoran...will you... please make love to me?" Sakura asked him with passion shown in her eyes. Syaoran doesn't know what to do or think of.

"Sakura are you sure? I don't want to do something you're unwilling to do. I don't want to bring harm to you." Sakura kissed him gently, brushing her lips against his and said, "It's alright Syaoran. I love you so much. So please, let me be one with you... Besides, you've done a lot for me. Now let me do something for you..."

Syaoran can't believe that Sakura would ask for this. But he knows she will get her wish no matter what. Knowing he can't refuse her, and following his code that he will do anything for her, he is forced to do so. To show that it's alright for him to do so, she gently retrieve his right hand with her left and let t touch her breast. Sure both are blushing at this, but they can't help themselves. They are slowly losing control over themselves. Then Syaoran leaned and kissed her again. Soon they were lost in a kissing frenzy that lasted minutes. Later on, Sakura lifted his shirt off him. Syaoran shrugs it off and in return took off her nightgown, leaving her in only her panties.

It seems all the blood rushed to their faces, their faces were painted in deep shades of crimson. Syaoran looks away, but Sakura giggled at this. She just loves his reaction. Her left hand reaches for his right and let it touch her breast again. She sighed happily into the air while smiling at Syaoran. Her right hand reaches behind his head and pulls him down for another kiss. Now Syaoran has lost control. He kissed her relentlessly and his right hand plays and massages her breast. Sakura moaned into the kiss, her hand helps his hand play more on her breast.

Minutes into the kiss, her hand that held his hand on her breast went under a rubs his chest. Oh how she loved his firm muscled chest. When Syaoran broke their kiss he went to kiss her neck, Sakura moved her head to give him more access and moan his name in his ear. Hearing her moan only made Syaoran more out of control.

Sakura's hands guide his down to her panties. It is very, very wet. Syaoran gazed into her eyes to see if its approved to do this. "Syaoran...please..." she begged to him. Syaoran kissed her again, sliding his hot tongue in her. His hands pulled her panties down her legs, Sakura helps by gently kicking it off like it is useless.

Feeling that she is wet, and wants to pleasure her more, Syaoran slid 2 fingers in her aching cunt. Sakura moaned very loud like trying to let the entire hotel know about their love, yet the noises were sealed or just suppressed inside their room. Syaoran thrust his fingers inside her, all while still at ther neck. Sakura can't get enough of it so she grabs his hand pulls hard, pushing it more deeper in her, helping him out. When her juices were released in his hand, he puts his soaked hand in his mouth, tasting her honey. It is so sweet, just like his beloved princess.

Later, Syaoran went down to her chest, and his mouth claimed her breast. Sakura moaned loudly in joy. Her hands entangle in his hair, and pull him more in. His right hand played to her left breast like what he did before. After minutes of sucking his mouth and hand traded places as he switched. Sakura moan more louder and kept on calling his name in ecstasy.

"Oh Syaoran... Please... do whatever you want to me!" she moaned out. Now Syaoran is going nuts over hearing this. He can feel her getting heated and wet. Her wet nether region is soaking his pants, and he can feel it. Syaoran then went down at her, reaching her soaking wet core, and slides his tongue in her. Sakura screams in pleasure and his name, her hands wrapped around his neck and pushes his head in her more, and lifted her hips off bed, attempting to push him more deeper.

"Oh Syaoran!"

Syaoran continues to push his tongue in and out her repeatedly, his teeth grazing at the flesh. Sakura moans more, feeling so much pleasure. To double the pleasure, her left hand leaves his neck and puts it at her left breast, massaging it herself. Finally she reached her point. Sakura orgasm directly into Syaoran's mouth, screaming his name loud. Syaoran relishes in tasting her juices, tasting so very sweet like itself is a candy in a way. His licks her out until she's dry.

After wiping his mouth, he sat up and took off his pants and boxers, having enough of his erection pushing and being contrained by his pants. Sakura sat up along with him, her eyes widened at his huge manhood. Both still couldn't have blushing deep shades of red. Her hands shyly took hold of it and rubs it up and down. "Uhh! Sakura!" now its his turn to moan. Sakura continually rubbed her soft hand on his hard manhood.

Syaoran felt the pressure and building up and thought its early to go just yet. He pulls her closely and kissed her, Sakura lets go his hard length and wraps her hands delicately around him. Syaoran gently laid her down on the bed, making her head rest on those comfortable pillows. Afterwards they stare each other in the eye for minutes. Their eyes show their deep love for one another.

Sakura spreads her legs, and signals Syaoran to get inside her. "Syaoran, please, make love to me... I want you..." she erotically said. "Oh Sakura... ain't you a horny princess." Syaoran teased her. "Oh Syaoran, I can't help myself. I wanted to do this for a long time. I want to release all this and show my love for you... I love you so much..."

"Sakura... I love you too."

"Then get inside me... I can't wait anymore...I want you so badly!"

Syaoran obeyed her and thrusted in. Sakura felt a sharp jolt of pain. "Sakura! You alright? Maybe I shouldn't do this." Syaoran got scared he actually hurt her. "No! Don't go away!" Sakura said, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly so he can't get out.

"But Sakura, you're hurt."

"It will go away soon... please Syaoran, don't leave me..."

Syaoran stayed still until she gives a sign it's alright to go. Minutes have gone by and the pain subsided. Sakura nodded, telling Syaoran that it is alright to go. Syaoran thrusted gently at first, until Sakura lost her patience. "Syaoran, go faster!" she tells him. Upon hearing that, his control snapped. Syaoran thrust very hard, the experience from the adventure made him strong.

Syaoran pushes very hard at her, making his length go inside her all the way. Sakura is in heaven, feeling true ecstasy, and she is happy doing it with Syaoran. She believes that he is her true love, her knight in armor which she will make him a prince of Clow Kingdom once they got back. She moans louder than before, threatening to let the hotel know what they're doing. Sakura's head sunk back into the pillows, she wraps her around his neck and his back, her legs pulling him in and also pushing herself up to meet his thrusts. She bucks harder, meeting his thrusts everytime, but Syaoran kept on picking up speed and soon Sakura finds herself unable to keep up. She decides to let Syaoran ride her all the way. Syaoran has put a lot of energy into his thrustings, giving so much power and force.

"Oh Syaoran! Syaoran! Syaoran!" with earth shattering screams they climaxed. Syaoran slumped down at Sakura, but she wasn't done yet. She rolled on top of him, sat up, positions his shaft at her opening, puts her hands behind her head, and let gravity take her down to be impaled. Sakura screams very loud as she repeatedly and rapidly jumps up and down at his length, impaling herself all the while.

Syaoran enjoys hearing her screaming out loud, being music to his ears. Wanting to keep the song going, he thrusted up to meet her. He could see that her breasts were bouncing up and down. His hands went up to cup both of them. "Syaoran! Yes! Do that to me! Uhhh!" she screamed out.

Later he sat up and puts himself in the valley of her breasts, Sakura wraps her arms around him. Syaoran got up and kissed her, Sakura kissed back and again went into a tongue duel. He won, conquering her mouth with a little ease.

Both then sensed they were going on the edge again. To supress their screams, they kissed each other fiercely and relentlessly until they reached to their second heavenly release. Both were tired, but their bodies want more.

"Syaoran, let's do one more. Oh Syaoran, I truly love you...so much."

"Yes Sakura, as you wish. I love you too..."

He pulls Sakura down along with him, then switched positions with her so that he'll be on top again. He thrusts in her deeper, Sakura moaning and screaming louder than hell. Her legs wrapped tighter and pull him more into her, making his shaft drill deeper into her. Syaoran then gets a hold of her left breast while kissing her neck. Sakura moans more for him and continues to do so until pressure is building up many minutes later. They finally reached the third climax of the night.

"I LOVE YOU SYAORAN!" Sakura screams into the air as she orgasm violently.

"SAKURAAAAA!" Syaoran screamed as he climaxed very hard, his juices leaking heavily.

Both were panting for air. But even so, Sakura reached for his neck and pulls him down for a another deep kiss. They kissed each other ravagely until finally, they were deprived of energy and oxygen. Syaoran now doesn't know if he can even pull out from her. He tried but Sakura let a whine of protest and pulls him down.

"Syaoran, don't. I want to sleep with you inside me."

"Ok Sakura. If that's what you want."

Syaoran rolled to his side so that they can face one another. They wrapped their arms around themselves, securing one another.

"Syaoran, when we get back to Clow Kingdom, I will make you the prince."

"What? No way! You serious?"

"Yes. I will make my brother do as I say. If he disagrees then I'll run away with you. Syaoran, I love you. There is no other man for me. I want to be with you forever."

"Oh Sakura... I don't know what to say..."

"Just say that you will."

"Yes Sakura. I will. I love you Sakura, my precious princess."

"I love you too Syaoran, my beloved prince, my love."

And with that the lovers drifted to dreamland into the night, sleeping with each other comfortably in the warmth of their arms securing one another.

**END**

* * *

_So whaddya think? Is it cool for a first time lemon writer? Hope you like it. _

_Please review and keep your flames to yourselves, got that? See ya._


End file.
